Feathersong
by Linzerj
Summary: Jayfeather's apprentice Feathersong brought into the Clan something called music. On the new moon, Firestar hosts a gathering where Brightheart, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather sing, before the whole of ThunderClan sings together. Witness music in ThunderClan!


Hello everyone! This idea's been nagging at me for a while, so I just had to put it up. Oneshot songfic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Feathersong**

_**A **__**Warriors**__** songfic**_

**Jayfeather's POV**

I padded through the ferns that fell over the tunnel of the medicine cat den. My apprentice Featehrpaw, now named Feathersong, padded along beside me. We had found her peering in through the tunnel when she was the abandoned loner called Feather. She had medicine cat potential; I had let her train under my wing.

Feathersong had a silver-gray tabby-striped pelt and sapphire-blue eyes, according to Lionblaze. There was a new moon tonight, and Firestar had called a special gathering for Feathersong.

Her mother was an abandoned kittypet, she said. When she was kitted, they had lived with the Twoleg, and listened to something called _music_. I liked the sound of the word, how it rolled across my tongue in that strange way…_music_.

The Twolegs listened to music every night when she was a suckling kit, and she brought some of the songs along with her. Now Firestar had called a special gathering. Those who wanted to try Feathersong's new ways would be allowed to sing tonight.

Feathersong was going to go first, to demonstrate to the Clan what singing was like, and how to sing. Her song was called _No One._

We didn't know what some of the words meant, but we listened anyway, with great curiosity.

"_Your life plays out on  
the shadows of the walls.  
You turn the light on to  
erase it all._

_You wonder what it's like  
to not feel worthless.  
So open all the blinds  
and don't look earnest._

_No one,  
no one,  
don't wanna be,  
no one  
but me._

_I am moving through the crowd."_

The Clan cheered for Feathersong after a moment's pause. Her voice was so perfect; so flawless.

She had taught songs to those cats who wanted to sing too. Brightheart was the one who was brave enough to go up to the Highledge and sing her song. Feathersong had taught her a song called _You Found Me._ Brightheart's voice echoed quietly as she sang her song.

"_I found God  
on the corner of First and Amistad.  
Where the west  
was all but won.  
All alone  
smoking his last cigarette  
I said 'Where've you been?'  
He said, 'Ask anything.'_

_Where were you  
when everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
were spent by the telephone  
that never rang  
and all I needed was a call  
that never came  
to the corner of First and Amistad._

_Lost and insecure  
you found me, you found me.  
Lying on the floor  
surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
you found me, you found me."_

Brightheart's voice was clear and beautiful. I smiled at the love and sadness in the words of my former mentor. I began to see why she chose this song to sing.

"_In the end  
everyone ends up alone.  
Losing him,  
the only one who's ever known  
who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be.  
No way to know  
how long he will be next to me._

_Lost and insecure  
you found me, you found me.  
Lying on the floor  
surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
you found me, you found me._

_The early morning  
the city breaks.  
And I've been calling  
for years and years and years and years  
and you never left me no messages  
you never sent me no letters.  
You got some kind of nerve  
taking all I want._

_Lost and insecure  
you found me, you found me.  
Lying on the floor  
where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure  
you found me, you found me.  
Lying on the floor  
surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
you found me, you found me._

_Why'd you have to wait  
to find me, to find me?"_

We all cheered loudly for Brightheart. The she-cat had been mauled by a pack of vicious dogs when she was an apprentice in the old forest; no wonder she had chosen this song.

Lionblaze went next. His song choice started with a dedication.

"This is for you, Honeyfern. I hope you are OK in StarClan.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house.  
That don't bother me.  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out.  
I'm not a-fraid to cry  
every once in a while  
even though going on with you gone  
still upsets me.  
There are days  
every now and again  
I pretend I'm OK  
but that's not what gets me._

_What hurts the most  
was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk awa-ay.  
And never knowing  
what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what I was trying to do._

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
but I'm doing it.  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.  
Still harder.  
Getting up, getting dressed,  
living with this regret  
but I know  
if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away  
all the words that I saved  
in my heart  
that I left unspoken._

_What hurts the most  
was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk awa-ay.  
And never knowing  
what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what I was trying to do._

_Hey, yeah.  
Whoo!_

_What hurts the most  
was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk awa-ay.  
And never knowing  
what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what I was trying to do.  
Yeah that's what I was trying  
to do._

_Ooooooohh…"_

ThunderClan cheered for Lionblaze as he leapt off the Highledge.

"You loved her too?" Berrynose asked him.

"Yeah…" Lionblaze replied longingly.

"I'm sorry," Berrynose said. The two toms curled up next to each other in the cold.

I just realized how cold it really was. I wanted to sing the song Feathersong had taught me before the whole Clan sang a little song together.

"Would anyone else like to go before we end this meeting?" Firestar asked.

There weren't very many cats Feathersong had taught, and no one else wanted to go. So I made my way up to the Highledge as Firestar stepped aside. I could feel the gazes of my Clanmates burning into my pelt, but I sang anyway.

"_There's a hero_  
_if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be afraid  
of what you are.  
There's an answer  
if you reach into your soul.  
And the sorrow that you know  
will melt away. _

And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.

It's a long road  
when you face the world alone.  
No one reaches out a hand  
for you to hold.  
You can find love  
if you search within yourself  
and the emptiness you felt  
will disappear.

And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.

Lord knows  
dreams are hard to follow  
but don't let anyone  
tear them away .  
Hold on  
there will be tomorrow.  
In time  
you'll find the way.

And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive .  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you

_That a hero lies in  
yoouu.  
Oooooh.._

_That a hero lies in….  
you."_

For a moment, there was silence. Then the Clan exploded into a cheering mass, Feathersong, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Firestar cheering loudest of all.

Feathersong had brought ThunderClan more than a new medicine cat apprentice. Feathersong had given us a new practice; a new heart.

Then the Clan began singing all together;

"_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan.  
Welcome to the land of fame access.  
Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in a cab  
here I am for the first time.  
Looked to my right and I see the Hollywood sign.  
This is all so crazy!  
Everybody's looking so famous!_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick  
too much pressure and I'm nervous.  
Cause when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay-Z song was on  
and a Jay-Z song was on  
and a Jay-Z song was on._

_So I put my hands up  
they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away.  
Noddin' my head like yeah.  
Movin' my hips like yeah.  
I put my hands up  
they're playing my song  
you know I'm gonna be OK.  
Yeaaaah!  
It's a party in the USA!  
Yeaaaah!  
It's a party in the USA!_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
everybody's looking at me now  
like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She's gotta be from outa town._

_So hard with my girls not around me.  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
cause all I see are Stilettos.  
I guess I never got the memo._

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick  
too much pressure and I'm nervous.  
Cause when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on._

_So I put my hands up  
they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away.  
Noddin' my head like yeah.  
Movin' my hips like yeah.  
I put my hands up  
they're playing my song  
you know I'm gonna be OK.  
Yeaaaah!  
It's a party in the USA!  
Yeaaaah!  
It's a party in the USA!_

_I feel like I've been on a flight  
back to my hometown tonight.  
Somethin' stops me everytime.  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright._

_So I put my hands up  
they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away.  
Noddin' my head like yeah.  
Movin' my hips like yeah.  
I put my hands up  
they're playing my song  
you know I'm gonna be OK.  
Yeaaaah!  
It's a party in the USA!  
Yeaaaah!  
It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up  
they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away.  
Noddin' my head like yeah.  
Movin' my hips like yeah.  
I put my hands up  
they're playing my song  
you know I'm gonna be OK.  
Yeaaaah!  
It's a party in the USA!  
Yeaaaah!  
It's a party in the USA!"_

By the end the kits and elders had joined in as well. We felt like a whole Clan once more, since Hollyleaf's death, Ashfur's murder, and the solar eclipse. This new music had brought us together again. I felt happy, relieved, and most of all, I felt like I was at my true home again.

* * *

I apologize if you think that the last song was weird, but I needed an ending, so, that's what you've got. Live with it. This was all in Jayfeather's POV, in case you hadn't noticed, and takes place between the short time lapse of Power of Three and Omen of the Stars. Feathersong is my OC. No stealing her, please. I hope you enjoyed my first songfic!

Remember, this is sadly a oneshot, but I hope you enjoyed the songs I picked out for Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and one of my top 5 favorite cats, Brightheart.

Bye!


End file.
